


Find Out Yourself

by adestielable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, High School AU, Omega Castiel, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adestielable/pseuds/adestielable
Summary: “Do, uh, do you need anything?” Castiel asked nervously, smiling the same.“Oh, no! I mean, yeah. I mean... I just... I wanted to ask for your number? Maybe...”~~~So, this is based on a post I saw where the poster describes a time they met a kid in the principals office, and that kid was there because he stabbed someone with a screwdriver (for less than noble reasons, I would assume) and this was born.~~~Link to the original post!!https://the90swerentreal.tumblr.com/post/142375694960/one-time-in-high-school-i-was-waiting-to-talk-to(Idk how to embed links into words like you can on tumblr on here… so you’re gonna have to deal with the entire URL being here. Sorry!)





	Find Out Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is meant to be a cute little oneshot, but I may continue it. I’m not sure at the moment. If the inspiration strikes, though, I will add to it. :P

Castiel sat in the uncomfortable chairs of the waiting room to the vice principal’s and principal’s office. He’d been called out of class because VP Barnes wanted to talk to him. It was because he was the only person at this school who knew how to work the lights and sound in the auditorium and there was a presentation tomorrow in there, he knew that. His drama teacher warned him he’d be pulled out of class for this, but he couldn’t help but be a little nervous.

He could hear footsteps coming down the hall and the next thing he saw was principal Harvelle dragging in a tall kid with hair that couldn’t decide if it was light brown or dirty blonde.

Principal Harvelle forcefully sat the kid down, scowling at him and she made her way to her office door.

“Don’t move, Dean,” she said and if looks could kill, this kid would definitely be close to meeting his maker.

The kid, Dean, shrugged and got comfortable in his chair. Castiel averted his eyes at first but found he was unable to stop from looking back at Dean. He was insanely beautiful to the point where it just wasn’t fair. Each time Castiel looked back at him, he knew he was pushing his luck at not being caught, but he couldn’t help it.

Castiel lowered his head so he could discreetly scent the air.

Alpha.

Dean was an alpha, which made how beautiful he was just that much more unfair.

“Hey,” Dean said. Castiel jerked his head back up, blushing a little at being caught. “What are you in for?” He asked. Castiel shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

“Oh, uh, they just want to know if I’m alright with missing my classes tomorrow to help run sound and lights for a presentation in the auditorium,” he said.

Dean nodded. “That’s cool.”

“Yeah, I guess… What about you?” Castiel asked.  
Dean waved his hand and shook his head.

“Oh, yeah, no, I stabbed a kid with a screwdriver.”

Castiel only blinked. “What?”

“I stabbed a kid in home repair class,” Dean said. “It was just his hand. And I had a good reason.”

“What reason?”

“He was harassing some omega chick,” Dean said. Castiel’s eyebrows raised in surprised approval.

“Oh.”

“He’d been bugging her relentlessly all class period and Mr. Adler wasn’t doing shit,” Dean explained. “And then when the kid got up to get another tool from the wall and groped her breast on the way there, I saw it happen and, honestly, I kinda just acted out of reflex and grabbed his hand, slammed it on the table, and stabbed him with my screwdriver.“

“Huh,” Castiel said, nodding slowly. “Did you know the girl?”

Dean furrowed his brows. “No...?”

“Oh.”

“Why does that matter?”

“No, it doesn’t, I just... I’ve never heard of an alpha defending an omega he didn’t know,” Castiel said. Dean scoffed and leaned forward in his chair.

“Yeah, it’s fucking ridiculous, the world we live in,” he said. “Fucking knothead alphas are everywhere and no one seems to be doing anything about it.”

Castiel couldn’t help but smile softly at Dean. “Yeah, it’s not ideal.”

“ _‘Not ideal’_ ,” Dean repeated. “It’s unacceptable. Omegas can’t walk the streets alone without the fear of someone—without the fear of an alpha hurting them, specifically.”

“Yeah, it… Causes a lot of trepidation in a person when they present as omega,” Castiel said. 

“Exactly! And that’s why I want to start my own non-profit,” Dean said, “I’m only going to accept only the most forward-thinking volunteers. I want to start programs to help the homeless and omegas who’ve been forced to live on the streets. Hostels for homeless omegas and children to live and safe, secure, and comforting places for them to stay during their heat. Have some place they can go to get free suppressants and birth control. Ya know? Like, I just want to help people, especially omegas and youths because they’re a very disadvantaged population in the world right now.”

“That’s very noble.” Castiel smiled at Dean. His heart fluttered when Dean smiled back.

“Thank you, but it’s not noble. It’s what’s right. What’s needed, honestly,” Dean scoffee. “And, like, you’re a beta, right? So, you can relate on some level because even betas are discriminated against. And that’s what I want to get rid of.” Castiel blushed deeply and looked down at his hands. He’d forgotten Dean wouldn’t be able to scent him with the blockers he was on. Dean continued when Castiel didn’t say anything, “I mean, everyone deserve to feel safe and because there are so many selfish pricks—or should I say there are so many selfish _alphas_ in the world, people don’t. Especially omegas. I want to change that by giving omegas and youths a safe haven where they can get a sense of support so they can accomplish their goals and achieve their dreams.“

Castiel looked up at Dean through his lashes and nodded.

“That’s a really great mindset,” he said. Dean stared at him for a second and smiled. He opened his mouth to speak again when the principal’s door opened and principal Harvelle called Dean in.

Dean stood up. “It was nice meeting you...”

“Castiel,” Castiel supplied his name. Dean smiled wide at him.

“It was nice talking, Cas,” he said, making Castiel blush yet again before he walked into the principal’s office, leaving Castiel alone to wait for the VP to call him in.

~~~

“Okay, so, meet me outside the back entrance to the auditorium tomorrow at eight in the morning and we’ll set up together before the presentation,” Barnes said, handing Castiel a pink slip to give to his teacher. Castiel thanked her and was on his way.

Just as he was leaving the waiting room, movement to his left caught his eye.

“Cas,” Dean said, making Castiel jump and put his hands out in defense. Dean immediately backed up and hunched in on himself in an effort to seem smaller. “Oh, jeez, I’m sorry!”

“No, it’s alright. You just startled me,” Castiel said. Looking up to find Dean looking down at him intently, not saying anything. He could feel blood rushing back up to his face and panicked. “So, uh, how’d it go? Your meeting with the principal? Are you suspended?”

Dean shook himself. “Yeah, I get a three day suspension seeing as this is the first time I’ve ever done anything like this and because I told her why I did it. She’s going to get the girl Lucifer harassed and ask her what happened, then she’ll talk to Lucifer, and depending on what comes of that, she’ll get back to me.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, “that’s nice.”

Dean nodded, looking back down at Castiel and losing himself in his eyes. Castiel felt like his soul was being searched. It wasn’t entirely uncomfortable, but it was intimidating because Dean was so attractive as well as a good person with good intentions. It made him feel a little self conscious about himself.

“Do, uh, do you need anything?” Castiel asked nervously, smiling the same.

“Oh, no! I mean, yeah. I mean... I just... I wanted to ask for your number? Maybe...”

Castiel gaped. “Why?”

Dean’s eyes left his and he rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “I wanted to maybe ask you out on a date.”

“What?” Castiel gasped. “But you think I’m a beta.”

Dean laughed. “Why would your designation matter? You’re a person and you’re a person I would like to get to know.”

Castiel couldn’t help smiling shyly. “I-I guess,” he said. Dean handed Castiel his phone and Castiel quickly put in his number.

“I’ll text you later? Maybe we can set up a time to go see a movie or something?” Dean said.

“A movie date?”

“If you’d like that, so would I,” Dean said, grinning down at Castiel. Castiel blushed a light pink once again.

“I’d like that,” he said, nodding as his way of goodbye before walking away confidently.

“Hey, wait!” Dean called after him. Castiel turned around, arching a brown in question. “What did you mean when you said I ‘think’ you’re a beta? Are you…not a beta?”

Castiel smirked. “I guess you’ll just have to find that out, won’t you?” He said, spinning on his heels and walking away swiftly.

“Wait... What?” Dean called after him, but Castiel was already out of sight.


End file.
